


Time’s Sweet Kiss

by Ashleighxx



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Time Travel, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleighxx/pseuds/Ashleighxx
Summary: After the Mystic Falls gang fail to find the cure after killing Kol, desperate measures are to be taken in order to survive. But some didn’t get the full memo.





	Time’s Sweet Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Austennerdita2533](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austennerdita2533/gifts).



_ “Please Caroline, that's all you have to do is give it to him. As soon as he touches it he will be sent back in time. It won't take too long for him to come back, the necklace will finish the spell cycle. Just enough time for us to disappear and get a head start.”  _

 

*****

 

She should have held her ground and kept saying no. She never liked to be the blonde distraction, but her friends were first-class idiots. Not only did they manage to fail in finding the cure, but they killed Kol in the process of looking for it. Turned out the cure had been given to the boogeyman of Kol’s nightmares, Silas, a century ago leaving a pile of dust in an empty cavern on a lone island. 

 

She’d tempted fate, using up all of her good luck when it came to the Original Hybrid, and now here she was, laying in a middle of a cornfield after blacking out, dressed as if she was in  _ Pride and Prejudice _ with a very angry hybrid starting down at her. 

 

A nervous giggle escaped from her mouth, causing him to glare at her even more but she couldn’t help but giving him a once over, appreciating his attire too. He stood wearing beige trousers, white floaty shirt, navy jacket with big, chunky, gold buttons and a matching cravat. 

 

If she was to be stuck in time, who better than it be with someone who lived in that era once before.  

 

He thrust his hand out towards her, the amber talisman hanging by the gold chain still grasped in his hand. “I take it that this has something to do with this?” He swung his arm around, motioning to the field they were in. 

 

Groaning, she fell back onto her back stalling, trying to come up with some elaborate excuse. The quiet of the countryside surrounding her, taking a deep breath of the fresh air, free from pollution. If only she could bottle it up and bring it back with her. 

 

“Caroline.” 

 

She mumbled a yes, casting her eyes away from Klaus. She was confused on why she was here, Bonnie said that only Klaus would be thrust into the past as she used his blood. 

 

“We’ll need to go find a witch to see what your little friend has been meddling with.” 

 

“She knows what she’s doing…” Caroline tried to protest.

 

Klaus raised his eyebrow at her. “I was aware that the little witch has had no real tutorage in her short time as being a witch, and therefore, had no one to teach her the consequences of using magic.” 

 

She started to defend her friend again when he held a finger up, stilling her, before carrying on.

 

“Large spells often do not work out as planned, especially without a significant power boost behind them. That and no witch will ever mess with time as it is very unstable and unpredictable. Were you aware of your little trip? Do you know if we need to complete a task before we can go home? Can you go back? Will we be spun into various times before getting back to our?” He listed, irritation lacing his voice. 

 

“Fine,” she sighed, “Yes, I knew what would happen with the spell, but it was supposed to transport just you though, so yay for me.”

 

“Best keep it safe and see what exactly the witch decided to play with this time around.” Klaus growled before he turned around and walked away. 

 

Caroline shot up, “Hey! Wait for me!” She followed behind him briskly, trying not to trip over the long dress, catching up to him. 

 

*****

 

“Why do you keep looking so skittish for? It’s a new look on you and I’m not sure if I like it.” Caroline asked as she plopped herself down on the bed, exhausted.

 

They had been walking for what seemed like forever, in reality it was a couple of days. They had hit a village that morning and they had been searching for an exact date and location for where they had been sent back to. A light snack of bread and cheese and a tiny bite of blood sated them before exploring the little village for any witches.

 

The pair hadn’t had much luck though, and Klaus decided they should stay the night to catch up on rest, more blood and food before venturing off to the next location. He sort of knew where he was but he needed a much bigger town to find a local coven or a solitary witch. 

 

Klaus managed to compel them a room at the only tavern the town had. The only spare room at that as the owners explained not many travellers came through. It was ideal for them. Not ideal for Caroline who certainly did not want to share a bed with the hybrid, much less the small and cramped room. 

 

“I don't know what you’re talking about, love.”

 

“Of course you do. That’s all you've done is look over your shoulder.” Caroline narrowed her eyes. “It's beginning to make me feel paranoid.”

 

Klaus loomed over her, she hadn’t noticed he stepped so close to the bed. Not that she was surprised, the room was extremely tiny. Just big enough to fit a small single bed and enough room to turn around. “So you should be. You're in a unknown time and location and you have no idea who is a hunter and who isn't. You haven’t even considered if there are any around.”

 

“Whatever.” She muttered, dragging herself into a more comfier position on the bed. “I call dibs on the bed, you can sleep on the floor.” 

 

Caroline turned around, facing the wall and she screwed her eyes shut, hoping Klaus would take the hint. She heard him sigh and gently lay on on the hard wooden flooring, his breathing levelling off as he calmed down. She knew he wouldn't sleep, or get much. 

 

Being an old vampire had its perks. 

 

That and paranoia.

 

*****

 

It had been an exhausting few days flitting from one small village to another in searches on a bigger town. She was hungry, exhausted and she felt disgusting. The tavern rooms hadn’t had much space to breathe inside, never mind an adorning shower room, or a bathtub at least. She had claimed each bed as her own, Klaus not protesting as he took a spare pillow and laid on the floor. She swore she could hear the cogs turning in his mind, his thought shouting at her as he laid there coming up with plan after plan after plan. Caroline had no ideas herself, so she just shut up and put up, following his lead. 

 

After all, it was her fault they’re in this mess.

 

Something Klaus was quick to remind her every time she complained her shoes were pinching her toes, or every time she asked how long it would take them to walk, or anytime she groaned and sighed. 

 

They finally reached a town that morning, Klaus’ eyes lit up for a split second before morphing back into his usual paranoid stance and Caroline couldn’t be bothered to decipher what her time travelling companion was thinking. She was just glad for the larger room and a bath. 

 

Though that larger room had a more bigger bed than the usual and not two singles. 

 

Small victories.

 

Freshly cleaned and dressed, who knows where Klaus stole the new items, or compelled, but she was grateful.

 

Walking out of the small en suite she glanced at Klaus, who sat on the bottom of her bed, freshly changed too, brow furrowed. “I've confirmed we’re in the south of England, not too sure where yet as most town names have been replaced, borders change and all over time. But we should be safe enough to mingle with the locals to see if any of them are witches.”

 

“I don’t see why we need to see a witch. Bonnie said the necklace will bring us back once the spells finished.” 

 

“And how long do you think that could be for us, love? Time works differently and is unpredictable, that's why witches with any sense stay away from it. Did you ever think that a few days in the present time could mean us being here for a few years? Decades?”

 

Looking down sheepishly, Caroline couldn’t dispute what he said. It makes sense, plus she didn’t know how she came to be here with him, so maybe Bonnie could have been wrong. Not that she’ll admit that, to him of all people, giving him reason to be smug.

 

“Whatever. Sure, let’s go downstairs and mingle with the locals.” She strutted through their door and down to the pub below.

 

*****

 

Caroline flopped herself on the bed as soon as they entered the bedroom, fully sated from food, blood and a drink or two of wine. The wine helping to disguise the blood in the cup from the waitress Klaus compelled it from. She looked at him, taking off his boots, getting ready to take up his usually position on the cold, hard floor. 

 

Kicking her shoes off and shuffling into bed, her defences dropped slightly as the hybrid laid on the floor. Wouldn’t it be the best of ideas to start getting along with him, he could just leave her in the past as punishment for sending him, she convinced herself, shutting out the traitorous thoughts of how his body will feel up against her, how it would feel waking up lying on top of him with the sun peeking through the curtains. 

 

Nope, those thoughts did not exist at all. 

 

“Get in.” She shifted towards the wall, pulling the covers so he could climb in. 

 

He sat up and stared at her in confusion and slight disbelief. 

 

“If you promise to keep your hands to yourself, the bed’s big enough to share.” 

 

Tentatively, in case she changed her mind, Klaus slipped in under the covers. Caroline turned to face the wall and listened to his breathing slow down before she felt her heavy eyes close and drift off, whispering into the silence.

 

_ “Goodnight, Klaus…” _

 

*****

 

The gossip they overheard in the pub was right. They located the witch on the outskirts of the town in what looked like an abandoned stone cottage. The herbs lining the path was vervain and wolfsbane, a clear sign to all vampire and wolves to stay away. 

 

They hadn’t managed to touch the footpath before the door blew open, like a gust of wind suddenly pushed it open, yet there was no breeze in the air. The witch stood in the doorway, protection from them. “You’re not welcome.” She hissed.

 

“We aren’t here to cause any trouble.” Caroline put her hands up slightly to show they’re friendly. Well, as friendly as you can get with Klaus standing right next to you. 

 

“You might not,” the witch looked at her curiously before settling her hardened gaze on Klaus. “But he definitely does.”

 

“You dont know even know us.” Caroline pouted.

 

“Klaus Mikaelson, an Original. Though you both carry different energy, a magical blanket.” The witches piercing gaze drilled into them, as if she stared too hard she could see through that magical blanket. She zeroed in on Klaus’ trouser pocket where he kept the necklace that sent them back in time and she gasped, hand covering her mouth. “There’s a greenhouse out back, I'll gather some items and meet you there.” Spinning around, the door magically closing behind her. 

 

Caroline looked at Klaus before shrugging and began to walk around the cottage, Klaus gripping her upper arm gently halting her before spinning her around to face him. “Do not reveal too much of our situation.. If she’s a proper witch, she’ll know exactly why we’re here.” Releasing her, he stepped around and walked in front, on edge more so than usual.

 

They found their way back and saw the outbuilding, glass windows decorating the side of the structure, herbs and plants filling the inside space. The garden beautifully decorated and used to grow fruit and vegetables too. As they entered the greenhouse, a small table sat in the middle of the room, some spilled soil coating the surface and a few empty pots. 

 

The witch walked in with arms full of items. She managed to wipe the table clear with one arm before placing a piece of cloth and placing the items out of her arms gently. A knife, bowl, chalice and crystals were arranged with some candles and the witch began plucking some petals and stems of herbs off the flowers in the greenhouse, mashing them into a paste. 

 

“The necklace that bought you back in to this time, I need that and a few drops of your blood to see what the spell was and how you can get back.” 

 

“You’ll help us?” Caroline asked, shocked at her willingness to help them. Klaus though, looked suspicious as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. 

 

Nodding the witch spoke. “You do not belong here and we do not know the consequence of that, and the impact you may have from interacting with this time period.”

 

Klaus took the necklace out of his pocket and reluctantly gave it to the witch. She placed is in the bowl with the mushed up ingredients and drew a cut into his palm with the knife, waving Caroline over to do the same, a few drops of their blood falling onto the mixture. The dark haired witch removed the necklace and gripped it between har hands and began to chant lowly, her eyes turning a milky white as she called upon her ancestors and spirits to guide her. 

 

“The witch wanted a way to give them time to run by putting you in the past…” She began to say as she swayed a little in her trance. “Very powerful, so young…” She mumbled. “The spell… It will bring you back once it's finished the cycle… His blood… Her hair…” Her eyes began to turn back into her original dark brown colour as she broke out of her trance and spell. 

 

“She cast you both back here and the necklace will send you back once its finished, depending on how long she cast it for, a week in your time may be a month in my time. It would be wise not to lose it.”

 

“No you’re wrong, she wouldn't do that to me.” Caroline felt her anger grow at the accusation. 

 

“Your hair was used in the spell. It was intentional.” The witch tried to explain, but Caroline wouldn't, couldn’t, listen. Betrayal and denial warring within. 

 

The witch turned to face Klaus, “Id recommend you keep a careful eye on the necklace and stay in town. You won’t attract hunters as long as there’s no deaths, though we rarely have outsiders.” 

 

She passed him the necklace and began to tidy up her supplies from the spell. Caroline still torn between tearing into the witches throat for insinuating her best friends sent her there on purpose or fleeing because of how truthful the words were spoke. 

 

*****

 

It had been little over a month since Caroline and Klaus saw the witch about the spell that took them on their time travel. She stormed herself away from the witches cottage, Klaus hot on her heel as he patiently let her vent her anger and frustration out on him, beating into his chest as his arms wrapped around her, before she broke down in tears. He held her closer then, murmuring soft words of comfort. 

 

Something unspoken had passed between them that day.Klaus had stopped being annoyed at her for their predicament, now knowing she was just in the dark as he was. It still stung that Bonnie would do this to her, but she knew what the alternative was, saving Elena. 

 

They still shared a bed every night, kept waking with her limbs entwined with his, her head fitting perfectly in the crook of his neck. She had woken up a few times to him stroking her hair softly, breathing her scent in. Caroline loved the moments where she woke up first, to see his features relaxed and peaceful. The way she almost caught herself before caressing his cheek, almost kissing him. She kicked him out of the bed the night after that incident only to toss and turn all night missing his presence beside her. 

 

She was screwed. 

 

She was falling. 

 

Fast.

 

If that hadn’t had her falling, the fresh flowers Klaus buys for her at the market every time they visit for clothes, parchment and charcoals did. She’d catch him drawing her in the tavern as they eat and enjoy the local music, making her blush and a tiny smile would grace Klaus’ face in return. 

 

He made his way past her walls without her even noticing. 

 

The town was celebrating their annual harvesting. Klaus spent all day yesterday helping Caroline find the perfect dress to wear and him a suit. Caroline snuck a few glances at his options and she had to tame her desire at wanting to see him in them. She sort of enjoyed living in this time period, the peace, the no fighting, no scheming new ways to kill Klaus. She got to know him, trust him, and a part of her didn’t want to go back home, but she missed her mom, a shower, internet, Bonnie. 

 

“May I have this dance, love?” Klaus extended his arm, hand drawn out to accept hers, pulling her close to him when she placed her hand in his.

 

Gentle swaying to the music, Caroline felt her heart race as she gazed into Klaus’ eyes. She loved the way they lit up when he was reminiscing, like right now as he told her another story of his first time in this century. 

 

A genuine smile gracing her face, pausing the hybrid mid speech in confused awe, her hand moved from his shoulder to gentle touch his cheek. Tipping up on her toes she gave him a sweet peck on the lips before settling back, looking at him to see if she was right to kiss him. Emotions flit across his face as he pulled her back into his embrace, kissing her deeply, lovingly, longingly.

 

*****

 

They both ended up in the entrance way of the Mikaelson mansion. Exactly where they stood where they were thrust back into the past. The only difference was they were still entwined in each other’s arms, lips still locked onto the other. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Bonnie wouldn’t do this to Caroline, but due to her expression magic being out of whack and clouding her judgment , and Damon’s usual pressure to save Elena would overwhelm her. Hence the escape clause on the spell. She would gladly let Klaus rot in the past not Caroline!


End file.
